Pre-wedding jitters
by irgroomer
Summary: Eve is nervous of her upcoming wedding and Claire consoles her. A drunken, Welsh-singing Myrnin makes an appearance. Rated M for continuity. Sequel to Embrace the day.


Eve was nervous, no doubt about it; she was looking at wedding dresses. They had finally decided on a date for the wedding, and they now had the grueling task of getting everything ready. Claire was ecstatic that Eve had waited until her imprisonment was over, and had included her in the planning. In reality, Eve was in way over her head and needed Claire's help bad. The girls worked feverishly choosing gowns and flowers, picking the right place, figuring out the guest list and table arrangements. Claire's mother took pity on them and worked on the catering, (at least for the humans) while Michael took care of the vampire's menu. Eve had surprised them all with the fact that she wanted a traditional white wedding. Claire had stared at her dumbly while Michael had snickered. This earned him a smack on the arm, which he pretended pained him. "Just because I dress the way I do, doesn't mean I don't want a traditional wedding!" As it turned out, she had always dreamed of a white wedding, no matter how Goth she had become. "I still plan on wearing my usual makeup and boots of course…but I want black and red to be the main colors for the rest of the decorations." Her eyes lit up, "Ooh I wonder if we can find little sculls to hold the banners and stuff." Claire laughed and took notes while Eve spouted off all her ideas. Surprisingly it only took them a week to get the planning done, but they were all exhausted. Eve and Claire decided to have a night all to themselves as a sort of early bachelorette party. The two girls, and a picnic of bread, cheese and fruit accompanied by a bottle of sparkling grape juice, made themselves at home in a park. Claire glanced around nervously, "Should we be out here at night?" Eve scoffed, "Pfft, if my status as Michael's fiancée, which was blessed by the founder I might add, doesn't worry anyone, the fact that you've shacked up with Myrnin the Crazy, should scare the daylights out of them." She snickered at her joke and helped Claire spread out the blanket. They were laughing and telling each other stories of their past misadventures. "Remember the time Michael managed to spill the entire bottle of bleach on your favorite shirt?" Claire laughed at the mock scowl Eve gave her, then Eve giggled, "Yeah, but remember when Shane-" She broke off and the two girls fell silent as they remembered their friend. Claire's lip trembled, and Eve wrapped her in a hug. True, she had Myrnin now, but she still missed her friend, and first love. His betrayal hurt deeply, although, Claire mused, it must hurt as much as her betrayal had. "Sometimes I wish…I wish things could go back to the way they were." Eve sighed, "Everything happens for a reason Claire-bear." She nodded and sat up, "If things hadn't happened the way they did, you and Michael might have had a rushed wedding in the church with no one but me and Shane there as witnesses. And Amelie would have been unhappy about it." Eve sighed, "Yeah. I guess." Eve smirked, "Wanna be naughty for once?" Claire frowned and tilted her head in an adorable expression, and then she blinked at the small silver flask in Eve's hand. Eve shrugged, "It'll get our minds off the past a bit." Claire took a breath, and was about to protest when a familiar voice startled the two of them, "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking without me?" Claire squealed and hugged Myrnin as Eve snorted, "Your logic is so flawed it's kind of funny." Myrnin tilted his head, "I believe the phrase is that it is _not_ funny. Am I correct _fy annwyl_?" As Claire was about to answer, Eve laughed and said, "Yeah, but you're crazy so I figured a change in the expression was satirical. Ha, see Claire I got one of those 'word of the day' calendars; that was last Wednesday." Claire guffawed and pulled Myrnin down to sit on the blanket with them. Eve took a small sip and grimaced, then passed it to Claire. She sniffed it first and stuck out her tongue, then, without drinking, passed it to Myrnin who happily took a large gulp. When he tried to pass it to Eve she blanched and waved the bottle at him. Myrnin happily drained the flask, sip by sip. "I've never tried it before, and have decided I don't like it at all." Eve confessed. Claire smiled, "I'm glad I didn't taste it then…although Myrnin is more than happy to drink it for you." Claire said as she motioned to the vampire in question. Eve looked worried for a moment, "Uh, CB…should we be worried? The crazy one is getting drunk." Claire bit her lip and glanced over at him, "Umm…I don't think we'll get it away from him." He guzzled down the last of it before grinning at the two, "I assure you it'll take far more than that to get me drunk." The girls sighed in relief and began gathering up their things. When they were finished, they turned to see Myrnin lying on the grass, eyes closed and hands behind his head, singing softly in welsh, "_Huna blentyn ar fy mynwes Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon; Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat, Cariad mam sy dan fy mron; Ni chaiff dim amharu'th gyntun, Ni wna undyn â thi gam; Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn, Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam. Huna'n dawel, heno, huna, Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun; Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu, Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun? Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu, Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon, Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno, Huno'n dawel ar fy mron? Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen Gura, gura ar y ddôr; Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig Sua, sua ar lan y môr; Huna blentyn, nid oes yma Ddim i roddi iti fraw; Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes Ar yr engyl gwynion draw." _They were so entranced by the song, they had stilled. Eve had closed her eyes, as Myrnin's voice washed over her; Claire smiled gently and watched his lips form the foreign words. When he fell silent, Eve's eyes opened and she blinked a few times, "What was that?" Myrnin smiled, his eyes still closed, "A lullaby my mother sang to me when I was a child. It is a rather common one though, called _Suo Gân_." Myrnin rose, "I'll be on my way." He scurried off, muttering under his breath about theories. Claire sighed wistfully, "Always has his head in science." Eve chuckled and scuffed her foot on the grass, "So um, it's kind of silly, but…I'm nervous." Claire blinked, "Of the dark?" Eve snorted and tossed the folded blanket at her, "No, about the wedding!" Claire smiled, "Oh." Eve picked up the basket while Claire hugged the blanket to her chest. Eve scowled, "Oh? Is that all you have to say?" Claire pursed her lips and said, "What exactly scares you? You love Michael." It wasn't a question, but Eve answered with a yes anyway. "You want to spend the rest of your life with him." Again Eve answered in the positive. Claire stopped her friend with a gentle hand on her shoulder, "_Why _are you nervous? You love attention, everyone knows that." Eve lowered her gaze and whispered, "It's just so…final you know? What if it changes us?" Claire narrowed her eyes, "Nothing is going to change except your last name." She thought for a moment, "And the fact that I'm going to have to move out." Eve's gaze snapped up and Claire smiled, "As I understand it, newlyweds can get a little…boisterous." Eve chuckled, "Yeah, I guess. Thanks Claire-bear." The girls gave each other a half hug, due to the stuff they were carrying. As they continued on their path home, Eve stage whispered to Claire, "Are you going to sleep in your bed tonight?" Claire shrieked and gently shoved her friend. It was true, even since she had been released from the imprisonment, she had still spent most of her time shut in with Myrnin. "Hmm…maybe. Are you and Michael going to be…celebrating again?" Eve's blush gave her the answer. When they got inside, Claire helped Eve put everything away, then the two parted ways and went to bed; one up the stairs, and one through the portal in the living room. Claire squealed with laughter as she saw a drunken Myrnin attempting to woo a lamp. He spun around, "Claire? How did you get over there so fast?" She snorted, "Myrnin, you are flirting with a lamp." He frowned and regarded what he thought had been his lover, "Hm, I _thought_ you had lost some weight." Claire laughed, "Bed Myrnin, you can court the lamp tomorrow." After much persuading, she finally managed to get him to bed, where he promptly passed out. With a sigh, Claire cuddled next to him and slept.


End file.
